


Песня последней встречи

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так беспомощно грудь холодела,<br/>Но шаги мои были легки...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песня последней встречи

**Author's Note:**

> http://savepic.org/3539298.jpg
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jeWm2f0naA

Так беспомощно грудь холодела,  
Но шаги мои были легки.  
И на правую руку надел я  
Перчатку с левой руки.  
Показалось, что много ступеней,  
А я знал, их ровно двадцать три!  
Между кленов шёпот осенний  
Попросил: "Со мною умри!  
Я обманут моей унылой  
Переменчивой, злой судьбой".  
Я ответил ему: "Милый, милый –  
И я тоже. Умру с тобой!"  
Это песня последней встречи.  
Я взглянул на наш тёмный дом.  
Только в спальне горели свечи  
Равнодушно-жёлтым огнем.*

 

Осень обрушилась на Лондон внезапно. Она сковала город холодом и одиночеством, отражая и проецируя на всё вокруг моё настроение. Без тебя это уже был не тот Лондон, не мой. Пропали, истончились все краски, осталась только блёклая размытая серость. 

Ледяное дыхание ноября обжигало кожу, замораживало мысли. Медленно уходила реальность, заменяясь воспоминаниями. Но жить одними лишь воспоминаниями нельзя, это я ещё способен понять… Без тебя жить невозможно вовсе. Это я тоже понимаю. С каждым днём всё чётче и чётче. Но я ещё надеюсь, что это – очередной фокус. Только надежда медленно угасает.

Сегодня я, наконец, собрался с силами и в компании миссис Хадсон первый раз решил сходить на кладбище. Один я ещё не могу там находиться, хоть и знаю, что ты хотел бы побыть со мной наедине. Я ещё приду без неё, обещаю.

Я ведь всегда прихожу к тебе, ты же знаешь. Даже из Афганистана после ранения вернулся живым, только чтобы встретиться с тобой. Эта истина открылась нам обоим одновременно и с тех пор я всегда прихожу: с войны ли, с работы, с неудавшегося свидания. Ведь я твой. Весь. Целиком. Без остатка.

Видеть чёрную плиту, такую холодную и равнодушную, а не тебя, взрывного и стремительного, кажется, нет ничего больнее этого. Но это только кажется. Я знаю. Уже знаю. Воспоминания накатывают волной: вместо могильного камня вижу площадь перед Бартсом, святым местом, где мы как будто тысячу лет назад встретились. Слышу твой голос, тихо говорящий: «Считай этот звонок моей запиской… Люди ведь так поступают. Оставляют записку…» 

Миссис Хадсон тихо уходит, должно быть, она что-то видит в моём лице. И мы остаёмся одни, как ты хотел, как я хотел… 

Я стою перед твоей могилой склонив голову, понурив плечи. Я хочу стоять прямо, военная выправка буквально изнутри выравнивает силуэт. Но незримая тяжесть давит к земле и я сгибаюсь под её весом, а потом и вовсе падаю на колени.

\- Прояви свою гениальность для меня. Будь живым. Пожалуйста, прекрати всё это.

Слова сами срываются с губ. Их было много, но я не помню всего, что говорил. Да и не нужно это вовсе. Не тебе и не мне точно. 

Я стою на коленях перед памятником, а гладкий мрамор отражает мой сгорбленный силуэт. Постарел. За месяц на десяток лет. Я уже не тот, каким был в день нашей встречи, не тот, каким был в день расставания. И дальше будет только хуже. Я знаю. Так пусть эта встреча будет последней. 

Только дай мне ещё один шанс… Я нелогичен, но всю логику ты забрал себе, а мне ничего не осталось. Прости. Можешь снова обозвать меня идиотом.

Неловко поднимаюсь и чуть прихрамывая выхожу с кладбища. На Лондон опускаются сумерки. Последние листья на деревьях еле слышно шелестят. Они словно шепчут мне что-то. Ты передаёшь свой привет. Это так не похоже на тебя. «Обманут… судьбой… умри…» шепчут мне клёны. Или это только кажется? Но я готов, я принял решение. Осталось только проверить одну вещь.

Подхожу к дому 221 по Бейкер-стрит, смотрю в наши окна. Миссис Хадсон давно вернулась: она включила свет, растопила камин, ждёт меня. Тебя нет. Конечно, нет. Ты мёртв. И ты звал меня за собой. Сегодня мы в последний раз встретились. Там, на кладбище. И шёпот ветра стал для меня лучшей песней. Песней последней нашей встречи.

Но я не оставлю тебя, ты ведь знаешь. Я всегда прихожу к тебе: домой, на место преступления, в ресторанчик Анджело, в могилу… 

Я скоро буду, Шерлок, подожди совсем немного.

Я в последний раз бросаю взгляд на наши окна и ухожу с Бейкер-стрит. Иду в направлении набережной. 

Воды Темзы холодны и равнодушны, совсем как мрамор на твоей могиле. Я смотрю на них несколько минут или часов? Стальной блеск, подобный твоим глазам, манит к себе. Не могу сопротивляться больше. Да и не хочется. Я иду к тебе. Встаю на парапет и, не задумываясь больше ни о чём, прыгаю. Иду к тебе…

Я ведь всегда прихожу…

 

*Автор взял на себя смелость немного изменить стихотворение А. Ахматовой, чтобы перевести повествование от лица мужчины, с абсолютным сохранением смысловой нагрузки.


End file.
